The emergence and popularity of mobile computing has made portable computing devices, due to their compact design and light weight, a staple in today's marketplace. Smartphones, tablet computers, and all-in-one devices are examples of portable computing devices that are widely used. Such devices generally employ a touchscreen on a display surface of the device that may be used for both viewing and input. Users of such devices may interact with the touchscreen via finger or stylus gestures.